1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open vehicle rear view system comprising: a pair of mirrors for obtaining a rear view, the mirrors being disposed on left and right portions of a vehicle body or a handlebar in front of a driver. The present invention relates particularly to an improvement of an open vehicle rear view system wherein a region of a rear view is changed when necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2-303943 discloses a rear view mirror of an open vehicle such as a motorcycle, wherein the mirror is inclined inward from a normal position in response to change in a rider's posture in a high-speed traveling where the posture is inclined forward.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2-303943 where the mirror is inclined inward according to the driver's posture as the speed of the motorcycle increases, a solenoid is used for driving the mirror. In order to instantaneously pivot the mirror, which is positioned by means of a relatively large retaining force for vibration-isolation, with a force exceeding the retaining force, it is necessary to set a high output of the solenoid. Further, because the solenoid is always required to be provided with electric power, this conventional mirror is unsuitable for an open vehicle having a relatively small generation capacity.